


한글 번역] Peace and Quiet

by therrion_Rottenapple



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Frottage, Fun.Filth.And Feels :), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-established relationship
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therrion_Rottenapple/pseuds/therrion_Rottenapple
Summary: 야스키에르의 수다를 막아 보려는 시도에 실패한 게롤트는, 그와 내기를 하기로 결심 한다.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 1





	한글 번역] Peace and Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace and Quiet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663282) by [Proctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proctor/pseuds/Proctor). 



> 안녕하세요, 여러분!  
> 나는 약간 고전적으로 ’수다스러운 캐릭터를 조용히 시키는’ 내용의 팬픽을 좋아합니다. 제가 빠져있던 거의 모든 팬덤에는 그런 소설들이 많이 있었어요. 하지만 저는 제가 이 소설로 좀 새로운 시도를 해 보려고 합니다. ;)  
> 늘그렇듯이, 나는 연못 건너 사촌들이 잘 모르는 영국식 단어와 구절들에 대해 양해를 구합니다.  
> 즐겨주세요! :D  
> Proctor 님의 Peace and Quiet 한글 번역 입니다.  
> 원문: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663282

◇◇◇

게롤트는 분홍빛으로 물들어 가는 하늘의 저녁 햇살이 숲의 공터를 에워싼 너도밤나무 가지들 사이로 마지막 빛을 투과 하는 것을 바라보며 묵묵히 음식을 씹었다. 날씨가 따뜻해서 불 가까이에 앉아 있기에는 너무 더웠지만, 그가 캠프를 차리고 나서는 (부탁 하지도 않았는데도 텐트 치는 방법에 대해 야스키에르가 이래라 저래라 훈수를 두었던 것들을 제외하면 아무 도움 없이 말이다.) 그는 그들의 저녁거리를 주시해야 할 의무감을 느꼈기에, 불 위에 걸쳐 놓은 꼬챙이를 주기적으로 뒤집어 주어야 했다. 오늘의 불운한 희생양은 게롤트의 그물 함정에 다가갈 정도로 호기심과 모험심이 넘쳤던, 보기 좋게 살이 통통하게 오른 토끼였다. 어쩌면 야스키에르에게 요리를 맡기고 잠시 자리를 뜰 수도 있겠지만, 그건 항상 끝이 좋지 않았다. 그는 그저 예쁜 꽃이나 웃기게 생긴 고슴도치 같은 것 따위에도 금세 정신이 팔려서, 게롤트가 땔감을 모아 자리로 돌아 올 쯤에는 꼬챙이에 들러붙어 있는, 한때 땅 위를 돌아다녔던 생물이었다는 흔적은 거의 알아 볼 수 없을 정도로 검게 그을린 잔해 만을 발견 할 수 있었던 것이다.

게롤트는 마지막 한입을 베어 물고는 잇새로 뼈다귀를 빼 내고 대충 바닥 아무데나 집어 던졌다. 그리고 그 순간, 그가 정신을 쏟고 있던 음식이 없어지고 나서야 게롤트는 그가 거의 무시해 왔던, 저녁 식사 내도록 끊이지 않았던 배경 소음의 정체를 알아 차렸다. 상류층의 말투를 괴상망측 하게 흉내 내며 떠들어 대는 야스키에르의 목소리가 게롤트의 귓가를 두드려 대고 있었다. 그는 아무리 들어봐도 별거 아닌 일상적인 이야기를 열과 성을 다해 열정적으로 재잘거리고 있었다. 하지만 그건 드문 일도 아니었는데, 야스키에르는 엉겁결에 튀어나온 기침소리 조차도 역사적으로 중요한 사건 이었던 것처럼 이야기 하곤 했다.

“...그래서 그 여자가 나한테 그러더라고- _‘그러니까, 줄리안, 그 얼마 안 남은 이빨 만큼 밖에 단골이 없는 장사꾼 한테서는 절대 물건을 사면 안 된단 말이야.’_ 그래서 내가 말했지. _‘글쎄, 우리가 남은 이빨 개수로 됨됨이를 평가 받지 않아서 다행이지 뭐야, 그랬다간 잇몸만 남아있는 네 플로라 아줌마는 저기 어딘가의 지하감옥 벽에 사슬로 묶여서 엉덩이에 채찍질을 당하고 있을 테니까.’_ 그런데 항간에 들리는 소문에 의하면 그게..”

야스키에르는 음식을 먹는 한입 사이 사이에 수다를 늘어 놓고 있었다.

“...사실은 말이야, 무리하게 사치스러운 쇼핑 이야기를 하다 보니, 갑자기 새 옷이 사고 싶어 졌어. 여름에 잘 어울리는 뭔가 밝은 옷으로. 있잖아 그런 거, 존재 만으로 분위기를 더 활기차게 만들어 줄 수 있는 - 아, 우리가 바로 전에 들린 마을 사람들한테 좀 필요했던 게 그런 거였어. 그 암울한 뗏장 지붕들, 분명히 맥주 맛도 구렸을 거야. 그래서 내 생각엔...노란색, 어..걔네를 뭐라고 부르더라? 아, 카나리아! 유쾌한 친구들이지. 내 취향을 반영 하자면 옷감은 두말할 것도 없이 실크로 골라야 해. 누가 뭐라 해도 그 단백질 섬유가 종아리에 부드럽게 감기는 그 기분을 느끼며 걷는 것 만큼 좋은 게 없단 말이야. 그렇긴 하지만-“

야스키에르가 위쪽을 흘끗 보더니 미간을 찌푸리며 생각에 잠긴 채 모닥불의 중심을 응시하는 게롤트의 얼굴을 보고 입을 다물었다.

“자 그래, 지금 그 표정,”

그가 말했다.

“어떤 의미심장한 자아성찰이나 심오한 사색이 네 그 깊고 헤아릴 수 없는 마음속을 표류하고 있는 건가,친구?”

게롤트가 고개를 들고 잠시 동안 그를 바라보다가 무덤에서 울리는 듯한 낮고 깊은 목소리로 대답 했다.

“오리에 대해서 생각 하고 있었어.”

야스키에르가 깊이 숨을 들이 쉬고는 볼을 빵빵하게 부풀리며 다시 내 쉬었다.

“물론, 그랬을 테지.”

야스키에르가 마음속으로 꼽은 백 여가지 추측 중에 어느 하나도 대답 근처에도 가지 못했다. 그는 손수건으로 쓰는 천 조각에 손가락을 문질러 닦은 후, 곱게 접어 그의 근처에 내려다 놓고, 팔을 무릎 위에 얹고 몸을 앞으로 기울였다.

“그래 좋아, 내 호기심을 자극 하는군. 어떤 특별한 오리야, 아니면 그냥 그 물새의 아종 전체를 말하는 거야?”

“그런 이야기가 있어.”

게롤트가 야스키에르의 질문을 가차 없이 무시하고 이야기를 시작 했다.

“도무지 말을 멈추지 못하는 사람 때문에 골치를 썩히고 있다면, 오리 혓바닥을 잘라내서 쐐기풀이랑 같이 끓인 다음, 저녁 스튜 안에 숨겨 놓는다는 거야. 그러면 다음날 일어나면 그때부터 그 사람은 한 마디도 말을 못 하게 된다는군.”

야스키에르가 할 수 있는 한 북돋아 주려는 듯 고개를 끄덕였다. 지금 한 말은 지난 한 시간 동안 게롤트가 한번에 말한 문장 중 가장 긴 문장 이었기에, 야스키에르는 그 나름 호응을 해 주고 싶었다.

“그래, 좋아. 꽤 인상적인 민속학 지식을 가지고 있군. 파티 같은 데서 나름 흥행 할 거야. 그래도 말이지, 지금 그 이야기를 꺼내기엔 쪼오오오끔 뜬금 없-“

야스키에르가 마침내 깨달았다는 듯 말을 멈추었다.

“아. 나보고 입 좀 다물라는 거구나.”

“그래.”

야스키에르가 이번에는 천천히 고개를 끄덕이며, 잠시 곰곰히 생각을 하더니, 말을 하려고 입을 열었다가 잠시 다무는가 싶더니 다시 입을 열었다.

“바보 같이 들릴 위험을 감수 하고-“

“위험성이 높을 텐데.”

“그래,그래,알았어. 다시 말해 볼게. 나 자신이 너무 영리하게 들릴 위험성을 무릅쓰고-그리고 내가 이걸 제안 하는 게 아니라는 것을 확실히 해 두겠어- 그런데, 만약에 말이야, 정말 내가 입을 닥치길 바란다면, 그 오리로 해야 하는 그런 일 따위는 신경 쓸 것도 없이 그냥 내 혓바닥을 잘라 버리는 게 더 효율적인 것 같은데. 안 그래? 지름길을 두고 괜히 먼 길로 돌아 가는 것 같잖아.”

“혀가 잘려서 과다 출혈로 죽은 사람을 본 적이 있어?”

“아-니- 난 절대-혀가-잘려서-과다 출혈로-죽어-가는-사람을-본-적-없어, 게롤트.”

야스키에르가 단숨에 달려들며 다음 대답을 기다렸지만...게롤트는 딱히 아무 말도 하지 않고 느긋하게 물 주머니를 들고 한 모금 홀짝 거리더니, 다시 모닥불을 응시 했다.

“그래서?”

그가 재촉하듯 목을 쭉 빼고 게롤트에게 물었다.

“그래서 펀치라인이 뭐야?”

“펀치라인은 없어.”

“아.진심으로 하는 말 이었구나.그래, 뭐 그건...내가 기대 했던 것처럼 재미 있진 않네. 그럼 뭐, 그 경험담으로 풀어낼 만한 이야기 거리라도 좀 있나?”

“딱히. 그 사람은 죽어가는 내내 의식이 있었어. 그동안 자신의 피와 오물이 고인 웅덩이에서 고통에 몸부림 치다 완전히 죽는 데는 여섯 시간이 걸렸지.”

잠시 동안 적막이 뒤를 이었고, 나무들 사이로 돌풍이 불어와 나뭇가지를 부드럽게 흔드는 소리가 났다.

"조오오오옿아."

야스키에르가 적어도 5초가 넘도록 그 말을 질질 끌더니 갑자기 자신의 무릎을 찰싹 내리쳤다.

"음, 고맙군, 게롤트. 그 고무적인 기억의 오솔길을 따라 내려가는 여행에 동참 하게 해 줘서 말이지,아니면 이렇게 묘사 하는 게 더 낫겠군.' 생각의 하수로를 따라 내려가는 끔찍한 여정' 이라고 말이야."

"천만에."

비록 그게 게롤트가 말을 꺼낸 목적 이었을 지 모르지만 그 유혈 낭자하고 불유쾌한 주제에 관해 야스키에르가 뭔가 덧붙일 수 있는 것은 없었다.

"그럼, 난 이제부터 저녁식사를 조심 해야 하나?"

그는 그 대신 그렇게 물었다.

"네가 요리 했을 경우에만."

"사실은, 게롤트. 내가 꽤 훌륭한 요리사라는 걸 알려줘야 겠군...내가 충분히 집중만 한다면 말이야."

"정말 사소한 차이점 이야."

"에, 어느 정도는 그럴지도. 사실 흥미롭게도 말이지, 난 언젠가 북부에 있는 꽤나 만만찮은 선술집에서 주방장을 보조 하면서 기술을 좀 배운 적이 있거든. 사실 그게 말이지.. 그때 내가 마셨던 에일 값이 모자라서 난 주방에서 일을 해서 빚을 갚거나 내 왼쪽 불알을 강제로 떼 내거나 둘 중에 꽤 어려운 선택을 했어야 했단 말이야. 두 말 할 필요도 없이, 그리고 물론 넌 이미 짧지만 꽤 가치 있는 시간을 내 다리 사이에서 보낸 바로 추측 할 수 있겠지만-"

게롤트의 얼굴이 씰룩 거렸다.

"- 물론 난 전자를 선택 했지. 사실 그게 진짜 웃긴 이야기가 있는데-물론 내 불알에 관한 얘긴 아냐, 난 내가 어느 정도 적당히 취했을 때를 위해서 그런 이야기들을 아껴 놓는 걸 좋아 하거든."

그가 덧붙이며 감상적으로 한숨을 내 쉬었다.

"아-, 이제 기억이 선명해 지기 시작 하는군. 가을이 한창 이었고 그윽한 향기가 공기 중을 떠돌아 다니고 있었어..."

게롤트는 손바닥으로 얼굴을 쓸었다. 이건 야스키에르가 가진 많은 문제점들 중 하나 였다. 그는 적당히 그만 둘 때를 몰랐고, 그를 때려눕히기 5초 전 까지도 그 위협에 무감각 했다. 게롤트는 차라리 그래 버리고 싶은 유혹이 일었지만, 그는 불필요한 폭력을 행사 할 마음이 없었고, 무엇보다도 잘못 이라고는 멍청함과 조심성 없이 자신을 위험에 빠트리는 것이 전부인 사람에게는 더더욱 그랬다.

"야스키에르."

"..물론, 버섯 사태 이후로 난 설거지를 하러 돌아 갔어. 너도 봤어야 해, 게롤트, 열 두명의 남자들이 선술집 바닥에 서로 엉겨 붙어서, 정말 양배추처럼 포개져 있었다니까. 그래서 내가 마지막으로 곰팡이를 채집 하러 갔을 때-"

"야스키에르."

"음?"

"입 좀 다물어."

"넌 말이야, 게롤트. 넌 가끔 그렇게 말 하는데-너도 인정 할 거야, 보통은 더 엄청난 욕을 섞긴 하지만- 근데 내 이 폭넓은 언어적 통찰이 없다면 네 존재가 얼마나 조용하고 지루해 질지 상상을 해 봐."

게롤트는 눈을 감고 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 천천히 심호흡을 했는데, 그의 입술은 평화로운 듯 미소를 지었고 눈썹은 부드럽게 치켜 올라갔다.

"뭐-뭐야? 뭐 하는 건데?"

야스키에르가 그 광경을 보고 왠지 불편한 오싹함을 느끼며 물었다.

"상상 하고 있어."

야스키에르가 눈을 굴리며 게롤트의 진부한 유머에 혀를 찼다.

"아, 브라보,게롤트. 이 얼마나 독창적인지."

"이 안은 너무...평온해, 야스키에르."

게롤트는 꿈을 꾸듯이 자신의 관자놀이에 손가락을 가져다 대며 말했다. 그는 연기를 멈출 생각도 없어 보였다.

"너무 평화롭고...그리고 음유시인도 없어."

"그래,그래, 언제 끝나나 보자."

자신이 말하고자 하는 요지가 만족스러울 만큼 명확하게 전달 된 듯 보여 게롤트는 눈을 떴는데, 아직 미소가 그의 입술에 남아 있었다.

"도전 하는 걸 좋아 하나, 야스키에르?"

"음, 난 너랑 친구로 지내고 있잖아. 안 그래?"

"그렇다면, 내가 제안을 하나 하지."

만약 그게 또 다른 장난의 시작 이라면, 야스키에르는 이제 슬슬 불만스러워 질 테지만, 일단 엄청난 호기심 하나 만으로도 그는 기꺼이 게롤트의 말을 끝까지 듣고 싶어 했다.

"좋아, 듣고 있어."

"만약 네가 오늘 밤이 새도록 말을 하지 않는다면, 내가 너한테 그 화려한 앵무새 의상을 사 줄게-"

"-카나리아."

"-그래 카나리아. 어쨋든 네가 갖고 싶어한 그 옷. 그리고 그게 전부가 아니야...내가 널 목욕 시키고, 그 옷을 입혀서 널 무도회에 데려 가 줄 거야."

야스키에르는 얼어붙은 채 경외감 마저 깃든 눈 위로 무기력하게 눈꺼풀을 깜빡 거리고는, 일단 대답을 하기 전에 방금 들은 정보를 제대로 처리하고 마음을 가다듬기 위해 몇 초간의 침묵에 빠졌다.

"게롤트,"

그가 침착하게 말 했다.

"뭐?"

"이건 말도 안되지만 네가 이제껏 했던 말 중에 최고로 멋진 이야기야."

"알아. 너에 대한 내 신뢰가 그 정도로 낮은 거야."

"아-차차. 그만."

게롤트가 덧붙인 발언이 자신의 환상을 망치게 내버려 두지 않으려고, 야스키에르는 부정적인 기운을 막아 내려는 듯 자신의 손을 들어 올려, 궁전 단상 위에 서 있는 여왕 마냥 허공에 잠시 손을 머무르게 했다가 부드럽게 다시 내려트렸다. 지금 백 여가지나 되는 생각들이 그의 마음속을 헤집으며 떠다니고 있지만, 야스키에르가 게롤트의 공상 적인 제안을 현실로 바꿀 수 있는 기회가 있다고 하면, 그는 정신을 차리고 냉철하게 생각 할 필요가 있을 것이다.

"나는 구체적인 세부 사항을 요구 하겠어."

그는 공식적으로 선언 했는데, 그는 이 문제를 정말로 진지하게 받아들였고, 이건 조용히 재미있다는 듯 코웃음을 쳐서 야스키에르를 발끈 하게 만드는 게롤트에게 지금 그가 할 수 있는 말들 보다 정말 훨씬 진지한 마음 이었다.

"뭐가 그렇게 웃긴데?"

"나는 침묵 이라는 개념이 그렇게도 추상적이고 검증되지 않은 개념 이라서 그걸 어떻게 해야 하는지 구체적인 설명이 필요 했던 사람을 한번도 만나 본 적이 없어."

"이건 내기야, 게롤트. 내기에는 조건이 있어야지. 만약 내가 이 제안을 받아들이려면 네 숨겨진 계략 때문에 내가 속아서 지는 일이 없을 거라는 걸 확인 해야 해."

"예를 들면?"

"음,예를 들자면....속삭이는 건 가능 해?"

"안돼."

"노래 부르는 건?"

"당연히 절대로 안되지."

"그냥 좀 시끄러운 소리를 내는 건?"

게롤트는 혼란스러워 하며 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

"대체 무슨 소리를 내려고 그러는데?"

"그건 나도 모르지, 만약 내가 어디 걸려서 넘어진다면, '아우'같은 소리를 낼 수는 있을까?"

"아, 빌어먹을, 야스키에르"

게롤트는 한숨을 내 쉬며 고개를 저었다. 이건 정말 환장 할 노릇 이었다.

"아니, 안돼. 그냥 니 얼굴로 땅에 처박히지 않도록 노력 해 봐."

"알았어, 알았어. 그리고..그럴 일은 없겠지만 만약 내가 지게 되는 경우에는...그땐 어떻게 되지?"

"아무것도. 네 의지와 자제력이 내가 평소에 알고 있던 것처럼 무서울 만큼이나 끔찍하게 부족하다는 걸 네가 인정 하게 되는 거지."

"난 이미 그건 거의 인정 하는데."

"좋아. 그럼 네가 한 달 동안 로취를 씻기고 돌보는 걸로 하자."

게롤트는 야스키에르가 자신이 스스로 포기하게 될지도 모르는 위험해 대비해 은근슬쩍 좀 더 가혹한 벌칙을 유도 하며 도발 하는 것을 무시하기로 했다. 게롤트의 제안은 이미 야스키에르가 덥썩 시도해 볼 만큼 의욕을 불러일으키기에 충분 했으며, 게롤트 에게는 정말로 보상도, 벌칙도 중요한 문제가 아니었다. 야스키에르는 이기지 못할 것이다. 하지만 그는 어쨋든 시도는 할 것이고, 필연적으로 실패 하겠지만, 그건 게롤트에게 평화와 고요의 짧은 시간을 벌어다 줄 것이었다. 그게 게롤트가 원했던 전부였다.

구체적이고 명확한 설명에 일단 만족 했고, 풍족한 보상에 엄청난 유혹을 느끼며, 성공하지 못했을 경우 받게 될 놀라울 정도로 관대한 벌칙에 안심 하면서, 야스키에르가 결정을 내리는 데는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 그는 일어서서 모닥불 주위를 오락가락 하며 서성거리다가 게롤트에게 다가가 악수를 청하기 위해 팔을 뻗었다.

"음, 꽤 까다로운 협상 이었군,오리의 학살자여, 하지만 나는 그대의 도전을 받아 들이겠어."

게롤트는 잠깐 고개만 끄덕이고 그 손이 어색하게 물러 날 때 까지 무시했지만, 야스키에르의 입이 열리는 것을 눈치채고는 재빨리 선수를 쳤다.

"우리 이제 시작 한 거야."

그가 경고 하며,야스키에르의 아랫입술이 물고기가 입을 뻐끔거리듯이, 그리고 고맙게도, 조용히 재빨리 윗입술에 찰싹 달라 붙는 것을 지켜 보았다.

훨씬 좋았다.

◇◇◇

게롤트는 만족 했다. 그는 완벽한 평화로움 속에서 로취를 먹이고 빗질 하고, 칼을 갈고, 불가 에서 약초들을 섞었다. 사실 그 침묵은 너무나도 완전 해서, 그는 매 십 분 마다 야스키에르가 단지 살아 있는지 보려고 계속 확인 해야 했다. 야스키에르에게 있어서 말 하는 것은 생명이나 최소한 의식이 있다는 표시였고, 그가 그러지 않는 다는 것은 자고 있거나 죽었다는 것을 의미 했다.

그는 잘 지내고 있는 듯 보이긴 했다. 어린애처럼 그의 침낭 위에 책상 다리를 하고 앉아서 손에 수첩과 깃펜을 들고, 페이지를 내려다 보다가 생각에 잠긴 듯 어두운 하늘을 올려다 보고, 영감이 스칠 때 마다 재빨리 무언가를 적어 내려 갔는데, 아마 틀림없이 노래 가사를 적고 있을 것이다. 그리고 야스키에르가 집중 하고 있을 때면 늘 그렇듯, 그의 분홍빛 혀 끝이 입가에 삐죽 나와 있었다. 그리고 그건...조금 사랑스러웠다.

그런데 바로 그때, 야스키에르가 소리 없는 하품을 하고 기지개를 켜는 것을 보며 게롤트는 갑자기 걱정이 되었다. 만약 야스키에르가 지금 피곤 하다면 그는 곧 밤 내내 잠을 자려고 할 것이고, 만약 그가 하룻밤 동안 잠을 잔다면 그는 말을 할 수 도 없을 것이고, 만약 그가 말을 할 수 없다면, 그는 내기에서... 이길 것이다. 젠장. 그가 정말로 성공 할 지도 모른다는 생각은 꿈에도 하지 않았었다.

게롤트의 자존심은 절대 그런 일로 무너지지 않았다. 그는 전에도 내기에서 진 적도 있고, 카드게임 에서도 마찬가지였으며, 그리고 그것들은 전부 정정 당당한 승부의 결과였다. 야스키에르에게 옷을 사 주는 것이 걱정이 되는 것도 아니었다. 최근의 사냥에서 받은 보상으로 그의 지갑은 전례 없이 묵직해서, 음유시인의 비싼 취향에도 불구하고 그가 궁핍 해 지지는 않을 것 이었다. 아니, 그가 신경 쓰이는 건 그가 별 생각 없는 변덕과 후회스럽게도 과도한 자신감을 가지고 던졌던 두번째 약속 이었다. <내가 널 목욕 시키고, 그 옷을 입혀서 널 무도회에 데려 가 줄 거야.> 대체 무슨 생각 이었던 거지?

두말 할 필요도 없이, 야스키에르는 그 상황에서 그가 할 수 있는 한 모든 가치 있는 보상을 짜 내려고 할 것이다. 어느 정도는 그의 성향이 기본적으로 그렇기도 하지만, 그는 절대로 게롤트가 드러냈던 노골적인 불신에 대해 철저히 보복할 기회를 놓치지 않을 것이었다. 아마 야스키에르는 게롤트가 그를 씻기고 입히는 내내 불평을 늘어놓으며 이것저것 명령을 할 것이다.( 아마도 그가 할 수 있는 만큼 구체적이고 하찮은 요구를 덧붙여 가면서 말이다.) 그는 이제 상상 할 수 있었다...

_'_ _그 많은 로즈마리 기름을 가지고 뭘 어쩌려는 거야, 게롤트? 난 봄 날 아침 같은(spring morning) 향기를 풍기고 싶어, 양고기 말이 구이가(spring roasted lamb) 아니라!'_

_'_ _네가 내 거시기를 씻을 땐 좀 더 섬세하게 다뤄 주길 바래, 게롤트, 거기 찰과상을 입는 모든 방법 중에서도 그게 가장 매력적이지 않다는 건 너도 알겠지.'_

_'_ _넌 내 옷은 그렇게나 잘 벗기면서, 입히는 건 어떻게 생선에 속바지를 입히는 것 같이 어설플 수가 있어?'_

그리고 나서, 게롤트가 그 모든 고난의 시험을 통과 하고 나면, 야스키에르는 게롤트를 상으로 받은 망아지 마냥 팔짱을 끼고 끌고 다니며 귀족 엘리트들에게 둘러싸여 무도회를 누비고, 그가 노래로 불렀던 그 모든 부풀려진 이야기들에 게롤트는 그저 고개를 끄덕이며 동의와 지지를 보내야 하고,또 무엇보다도....그에게 상냥하기를 기대 할 것이다.

게롤트는 한숨을 쉬었다. 그건 확실히 그의 잘못 이었고, 그리고 그가 위엄과 품위 있는 태도로 그의 패배를 받아 들이는 것이 명예로운 행동이 될 것이다.

그러나 아직 밤은 완전히 끝나지 않았다....

◇◇◇

다음 곡을 위한 가사를 쓰려고 애쓰는 동안 침묵을 유지 하는 것이 야스키에르에게는 조금 버거운 일임이 증명 되고 있었다. 보통, 그는 이런 작업을 하면서 혼잣말을 했는데, 대사를 조금 바꾸어 가면서 어떤 것이 가장 좋게 들리는지 반복해서 입 밖으로 소리 내어 말해 가며 단어를 고르곤 했었다. 그는 또 이따금씩 하던 것을 멈추고 게롤트에게 의견을 물어보았는데- 그는 그가 왜 그러는지 자신도 몰랐다, 대부분의 경우 게롤트의 대답은 완전히 쓸모 없는 것 투성이였기 때문이다.

_'_ _하늘은 어둡고 음울한(Dark and murky)..음울한(murky)...음울한(murky)...게롤트, 음울한(murky) 이랑 운율이 맞는 단어가 뭐가 있을까?'_

_'...'_

_'...'_

_'_ _칠면조.(Turkey)'_

_'_ _아아알-겠-어. 이건 혼란한 전쟁의 시기에 기사들이 전장에서 목숨을 잃는 내용을 담은 노래지만, 뭐, 어떻게든 칠면조를 슬쩍 끼워 넣을 수 있을 거야.'_

_'_ _게롤트, 레이스를 어떻게 묘사 할 수 있을까?'_

_'_ _레이스 같은'_

_'_ _레이스 같은....레이스?'_

_'_ _음'_

_'_ _게롤트, 나 좀 도와 줘 봐. 으흠:_

_우아하고 나른하게,_

_그녀는 침대보 위에 몸을 기대며,_

_느슨하게 내려놓은 그 팔은...마치...마치...?'_

_'_ _마치 네 도덕 관념 같지. 그리고 침대보와 운율이 맞는 단어를 찾을 수 있길 바래'_

실제로 거의 도움이 되지 않았을지 모르지만, 게롤트에게 질문을 던지는 것은 야스키에르의 작업 과정의 일부로 고착 된 지 오래라, 그는 자신도 모르게 게롤트에게 묻고 싶은 것이 떠오를 때 마다 얼른 입을 꼭 다물어야만 했다. 그리고 그는 게롤트를 쳐다 보지도 않으려고 애썼다. 어떤 이유에서 인지, 게롤트가 하는 모든 것들이 그에게 관심을 불러 일으켰고, 그는 항상 더 많은 것을 알고 싶어 했다.

_'_ _그 약초는 뭐야?'_

_'_ _그 물약은 어떤 효과가 있는데?'_

그리고 게롤트와 눈이 마주치기라도 하면,

_'_ _무슨 생각 하고 있어,게롤트?'_

_'_ _무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 나한테 말 해봐.'_

야스키에르는 지금 까지 잘 해오고 있었고, 이제 조금만 버틴다면 내기에서 이길 것이다. 그리고 맙소사, 그 보상이란...

그가 가장 구미가 당길 만 한 것은 게롤트가 그를 씻겨 주는 것 이어야 하겠지만, 그는 이미 게롤트의 손길이 섬세하지 못해서 거칠게 문질러 씻긴 다는 것을 알고 있었다. 게롤트가 딱히 그의 불쾌감을 드러내려고 일부러 그러는 것이 아니라, 단지 그가 섬세하게 남을 보살피는데 영 소질이 없기 때문 이었다.

아니, 그가 노리고 있는 것은 바로 무도회였다...

그것이 그들이 처음으로 함께 참석 한 공식 행사는 아닐 것이다. 귀족들은 가끔 게롤트의 서비스에 후한 대가를 치렀고, 의뢰가 성공적으로 마무리 되면 호화로운 파티를 열어주기도 했다. 그리고 게롤트가 그 제안들을 거부하는 동안, 야스키에르는 보통 짧은 고통의 시간을 보내는 그 희생이 그들과의 장기적인 유대를 위한 가치가 있음을 충고하며 그가 파티에 참가하도록 설득하고, 가능 할 때 마다 동행하여 게롤트의 평판 뿐 아니라, 가능하다면 자신의 명성도 쌓아 올릴 기회로 삼았고, 두 사람 모두 추가적으로 일감을 얻어 내곤 했다.

만약 게롤트가 야스키에르와 같은 노력을 기울였다면 일이 더 쉬워 졌겠지만, 게롤트는 상류층을 접하는 자신의 태도를 타협 하려 들지 않았다. 그는 종종 가차 없이 솔직한 발언과 분위기를 해치는 섬뜩한 이야기들로 소동을 일으키곤 했는데, 그건 절대적으로 고의적인 행동이었다고 야스키에르는 굳게 믿고 있었다. 그러나 그 소동에 몸서리치며 물러난 사람들도 있었던 반면, 몇몇 사람들은 오히려 그 모든 것이 신선하고 색다르다고 느끼고 게롤트의 주위에 몰려 들기도 했다.

게롤트가 파티에 끝까지 남아 있는 일은 드물었지만, 과도한 드라마를 야기하지 않는 한 그는 야스키에르가 남아있는 귀부인들을 유혹하고 잠자리에 같이 드는 것을 거들어 주기도 했다. 보통 친구라면 딱히 특별 할 것 없는 행동 이겠지만, 꽤 오랫동안 정기적으로 자신과 섹스를 해 온 친구가 그런다는 건 약간 마음이 상하고 실망스러운 일이었다. 그렇긴 하지만, 만약 그에게 관심을 보인 것이 귀족 남성 이었다면, 게롤트는 평소보다 눈에 띄게 험악해 져, 무서운 표정으로 소심한 남자들은 겁먹고 나가떨어지게 만들고, 날카로운 말들로 거만한 남자들을 당황하게 만들었는데, 야스키에르는 게롤트가 그러는 것이 마음에 들었다.

게다가 게롤트의 <너를 무도회에 데리고 갈게> 라는 표현은, 그가 이번에는 조금 다른 자격으로 동행 하지 않을까 하는 기대감을 갖게 했다.

물론 게롤트가 야스키에르를 이렇게 소개 하는 건 평소와 별반 다를 바 없이 힘들어 할 것이다.

< 야스키에르- 내가 그 사실을 제대로 인정 하지 않음에도 불구하고, 커다란 기쁨으로 사랑을 나누는 나의 특별한 침대 파트너이자,그가 없었더라면 비참 했을 내 삶에 햇살처럼 들어와 기쁨을 주고,용기와 지지로 나를 채워 주는 사람.>

대신 게롤트가 저번에 했던 소개는 이랬다.

<야스키에르- 음유시인. 바람둥이. 바보.>

그래도 어쨌든 게롤트의 약속은 내용을 생각 해 보면 최소한... 다정 하게는 들렸고, 그가 예의 바르게 행동 하려고 노력하고, 야스키에르를 조금 덜 놀리고, 어쩌면 그에게 좀 더...그런 ‘표정’을 지어 줄 수도 있을 것이다. 그들이 그 회장의 건너편에서 각자의 대화에 몰두 하고 있을 때, 상냥한 노란 눈이 야스키에르의 눈과 마주친다면 게롤트는 부드러운 미소를 지어 주고, 그도 역시 미소로 답해 주고, 그래서 그들의 마음이 통하는 그 한 순간에, 예전에 있었던 그들의 모든 다툼과 불평 불만은 모두 무의미 하게 될 것 같은 그런 것.

....그렇지만 그가 이상적으로 꿈 꾸는 것은, 게롤트가 그때 군중들을 뚫고 자신을 향해 다가와서 어깨에 손을 얹고 조용히 떠날 준비가 되었다고 말하며 그와 함께 무도회장을 떠나는 것이다. 그리고 자신들의 방으로 함께 돌아와, 게롤트가 야스키에르를 벽에 밀치고, 키스하고, 그날 저녁을 위해 차려 입은 그의 옷을 벗기고, 남은 밤 동안 열정적으로 사랑을 나누는 것이었다.

...

물론, 그런 일은 절대 일어 나지 않을 것이다. 사실을 따져 보더라도 게롤트는 자신이 원할 때조차 주도적으로 유혹 하려고 하지 않았으며(완전 고집 센 노새 처럼), 그들은 절대 밤 새도록 섹스를 한 적이 없었다. 야스키에르는 보통 게롤트와 한 라운드만 해도 기진맥진해서 나가떨어졌고, 게롤트는 아마 좀 더 오래 할 수도 있겠지만 그는 아무리 짧은 섹스 후 라도 쾌락에 만족 했고, 욕망을 누르고 거의 곧바로 잠에 들곤 했다. 하지만 그들이 함께 무도회에서 돌아오는 건 여전히 멋진 생각 이었다...

◇◇◇

야스키에르의 유쾌한 백일몽은 모닥불 너머에서 들리는 갑작스러운 소리에 무참히 깨져 버렸다.

그건 익숙한 듯 했지만...낯설고, 낮게 웅얼거리는 소리였는데, 음이 약간씩 바뀌고 있었다. 야스키에르는 고개를 들고, 조심스럽게 소리 나는 방향으로 고개를 돌렸는데, 그 소리가 무엇이고 어디에서 나고 있는지를 알게 된 순간, 그는 도저히 믿을 수가 없었다.

세상에, 야스키에르는 정말 기절하기 일보 직전 이었다. 게롤트가...노래를 하고 있었다.

음, 일단 노래라고 말은 했지만, 그건 거의 노래를 부른 다기 보다 그냥 말을 읊조리는 것에 가까웠고, 야스키에르의 주의를 끌기에 충분할 만큼 또렷하게 들리는 음은 끔찍하게도 단조로웠지만, 그래도 그 실력과는 상관없이 의도는 확실하게 전달 되었다. 야스키에르는 고개를 저으며 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 생각하면서 이 상황을 이해 하려고 애썼다. 뭐가 어떻게 굴러가는 거야?

그가 게롤트에게 좀 더 가까이 다가가면서, 그게 자신의 노래들 중 하나라는 것을 서서히 알아 차렸는데(비록 한 옥타브 낮고, 가사를 상당 부분 얼버무리고 있긴 했지만), 그것은 공주가 그녀의 왕국을 위해 사랑하지도 않는 남자와 결혼을 강요 받는 이야기 였다.- 드물지 않은 이야기이고 그의 가장 명랑한 곡은 아니지만(그녀는 마지막에 끔찍하게 죽는다), 하지만 관객들은 잘 만든 비극을 좋아 했고, 그 노래의 장송곡 같은 곡조는 게롤트의 둔탁한 음색에 잘 어울렸다.

◇◇◇

게롤트가 마침내 그가 기다리고 있던 호기심 어린 시선을 느꼈다. 그는 야스키에르의 관심을 얻는데 마침내 성공했지만, 그래도 올려다 보고 싶은 유혹을 참아내며, 전혀 모르는 척을 하면서 아무렇지도 않은 척 불에 나뭇가지만 더 던져 넣었다.

<그들은 왈츠를 추면서 미소를 지었네,

샹들리에 밑에서,

남자의 열병과 같은 사랑과 결핍,

숙녀의 가식.>

이런 내용의 노래 였다. 그가 고의로 '가식' 이라는 단어 대신 '무심',이라고 부른 것만 빼고는, 야스키에르가 사람들이 자기 노래의 가사를 틀리게 부르는 것에 얼마나 화를 내는지, 그가 얼마나 큰 소리로 불평을 하고, 열변을 토하고, 야단법석을 떠는지 게롤트는 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 야스키에르는 역시 그냥 넘어가지 않았다. 게롤트는 시야 가장자리에서, 야스키에르가 게롤트가 부르는 틀린 가사를 듣고 벼락 맞고 놀란 야생토끼처럼 벌떡 일어난 것을 볼 수 있었다. 게롤트는 서서히 고개를 들면서 야스키에르가 얼굴을 일그러트리는 것을 보았는데, 그의 표정은 이렇게 말 하는 듯 했다.

_'_ _너 대체 씨발 내 노래에 무슨 짓을 하면서 부르고 있는 거야, 게롤트? 그건 값을 매길 수 없는 귀중한 노래야!'_

"뭔가 문제라도 있어, 야스키에르?"

그가 걱정스러운 척 하며 물었다.

야스키에르가 팔을 넓게 벌렸다.

_'_ _글쎄, 딱 봐도 네가 문제 잖아!'_

"아, 그 노래. 흠. 가사가 틀렸구나. 그렇지?"

게롤트가 알겠다는 듯 고개를 천천히 끄덕이며, 깊이 고심하고 생각 하려 애쓰더니 다시 한번 시도를 했다.

"남자의 열병같은 사랑과 결핍, 숙녀의...생기 발랄?

야스키에르가 고개를 저었다.

"따듯하고 소중한?"

야스키에르가 다시 고개를 저었다.

"너무나 가혹한? 상당히 기묘한? 완전히 불명확한?"

그는 낚싯줄을 감 듯 하나씩 하나 씩 술술 단어를 풀어 냈고, 그 쯤 되면서 그는 더 이상 얼굴에서 즐거움을 감추지 못했다.

그제서야 야스키에르는 깨달았다. 자신이 지금 몸만 자란 애새끼 한테 지독하게 농락 당하고 있다는 것과, 게롤트가 자신을 내기에서 질 때 까지 악랄하게 몰아 갈 것 이라는 걸 말이다.

야스키에르는 공책의 페이지를 넘겨 재빨리 글을 휘갈겨 쓰기 시작 했다. 그리고 나서 그는 가당치도 않았다는 듯 입술을 굳게 다물고 고개를 갸우뚱 하며 그의 얼굴 오른쪽 옆에 노트를 들어 보여 주었는데, 굵은 대문자에 밑줄까지 쳐서 '못.된. 자.식' 이라고 쓰여 있었다.

게롤트가 낮게 껄껄 웃었다.

"잠깐, 지금 그건 그냥 무례 하잖아, 야스키에르."

야스키에르가 새로운 페이지로 넘기고 다시 글을 썼다.

'불.공.평.해.'

게롤트는 그 천진난만한 발언과 뒤따라오는 침묵의 씨근거림에서 유머러스함과 매력을 동시에 발견 했다. 그는 모닥불 옆에서 일어나 서성거리다 야스키에르의 침낭 끝에서 멈추어 섰다.

"불공평해?"

게롤트가 야스키에르의 바로 앞에 쭈그리고 앉으며 다시 말했다.

"인생은 원래 불공평 한 거야, 야스키에르."

그 말에 심통이 나서 입술을 삐죽이는 야스키에르의 반응이 게롤트를 더없이 만족스럽게 만들었다.

그리고 그의 시선은 곧장 아래로 내려가 야스키에르의 열린 셔츠 안으로 보이는 쇄골에서부터 나비처럼 활짝 벌리고 앉은 다리 사이로 떠돌았다. 이렇게 가까운 거리에서, 게롤트는 야스키에르의 체온을 느낄 수 있었고, 그의 심장 박동 소리를 들었으며, 특히 그의 체향을 강하게 맡을 수 있었는데, 야스키에르의 머리카락에 바른 기름의 신비롭고 매혹적으로 혼합된 향기와, 그가 씻을 때 사용하는 비누 향, 오늘 하루 여행 하면서 흘린 땀 냄새, 그리고 그 모든 것들을 한데 묶는 향기, 즉 자신이 곁에 있음을 항상 게롤트에게 알려주는 야스키에르 특유의 체향, 그와 섹스 할 때 피부에 코를 묻으면 게롤트의 모든 감각을 압도하는 그 향기였다. 게롤트의 성기가 뻣뻣하게 굳어졌다. 사실 애초에 그는 말과 단어 이외의 다른 것으로 야스키에르를 자극해 말을 하게 만들 의도는 없었지만, 이제 또 다른 가능성이 그에게 떠올랐다.

야스키에르는 게롤트의 얼굴을 보는 데 정신이 팔려서 수첩이 그에게서 낚아 채어져 그의 옆에 던져지는 것을 거의 눈치채지 못했고, 그가 등을 대고 눕게 되기 전 까지 그의 가슴팍에 얹은 손도 눈치 채지 못했다.

"어떻게 해야 너에게서 목소리를 더 끌어 낼 지 알고 있어."

게롤트가 건방지게 씩 웃으며 야스키에르를 내려다 보았는데, 그의 노란 눈은 짖궂음으로 번뜩이고 있었다.

게롤트가 지금 한 말과는 별개로, 그 표정이 야스키에르를 불안하게 만들었다. 그래, 야스키에르는 게롤트가 침대에서 좀 악마같이 짖궂게 굴 때 그 표정을 본 적이 있었고, 그리고, 그는 그걸 좋아 했지만, 또한 그가 기억 하기로는 게롤트가 싸움에서 특히나 애를 먹었던 상대에게 마지막 타격을 입히기 직전에 그의 얼굴을 스쳐 지나갔던 표정 이라는 것, 일종의 희열에 찬.. 복수심의 표정 이라는 것도 알고 있었다. 지금 게롤트의 이 표정이 두번째 의미라면 야스키에르는 이제 신의 도움이 간절해 질 것이다..

게롤트는 야스키에르의 무르팍 위에 다리를 벌리고 앉아, 자신의 종아리로 야스키에르의 다리를 꽉 잡아 그들의 가죽 부츠가 함께 부딪혀 삐걱거리게 했다. 그는 야스키에르의 청록색 면바지에 손을 뻗어 대충 단추를 풀기 시작 하더니, 단추가 다 풀리자 허리춤 밑으로 손가락을 걸어 허벅지 아래로 끌어 내렸다.

게롤트의 얼굴에서 거만한 웃음이 떨어졌다.

야스키에르의 성기는 다리 사이에 축 늘어져, 겁먹은 벌레처럼 고환 위에 웅크리고 있었고, 끄트머리는 포피 깊숙히 숨어 있었다.

게롤트는 인상을 찌푸렸다.

"넌...부드럽네."

그가 정확히 뭐라고 해야 할지 몰라 멍청하게 말했다. 야스키에르는 평소 너무 열정적 이었어서, 보통은 그가 옷을 벗기 훨씬 전부터 돌처럼 굳어지곤 했었는데, 그가 스스로 주도적으로 성적인 접촉을 시도 하는 경향이 없다는 사실(이렇게 구실 삼을 일이 거의 없었기에) 때문에 게롤트의 이 특별한 진전은 특히 환영 받을 것이라고 믿고 있었다.

게롤트가 흘끗 고개를 들어 보니, 야스키에르가 눈을 접시만 하게 뜨고, 그의 눈썹은 이마 선에 닿을 지경으로 치켜 올리고, 턱은 거의 웃길 정도로 벌려서 목 안으로 사라지다시피 한 것을 보았다. 야스키에르는 지금...불안 해 하고 있나? 게롤트는 고개를 떨어트리고 부드럽게 껄껄 웃었는데, 이제서야 그는 상황을 이해 했다. 그리고 역시나 유혹은 자신의 장점이 아니라는 것 역시 깨달았다.

"네 눈이 튀어 나올 때 까지 내가 네 불알을 쥐어 짤 줄 알았냐?"

그가 물었다.

야스키에르가 어색하게 입술을 옆으로 당기며

_'_ _아마아아아도?'_

라는 듯 천천히 어깨를 으쓱 했다.

"난 그런 짓은 하지 않아. 야스키에르,"

게롤트의 말에 야스키에르는 자신이 그런 상상을 했다는 것에 살짝 죄책감을 느꼈다.

"...하지만..."

그가 잠시 재고 하는 듯 하다가 덧붙였다.

"...넌 틀림없이 소리를 내게 될 거야..."

야스키에르가 가볍게 질책 하듯이 손등으로 게롤트의 팔을 철썩 때렸고, 게롤트는 그 공격에 빙긋 웃었는데, 그건 천천히 더 작고, 온화한 미소로 녹아들었다.

"아니. 난 좀 더 ....기분 좋은 걸 생각 하고 있었는데.."

그리고 게롤트는 손을 뻗어 야스키에르의 드러난 허벅지에 손바닥을 가져다 대었다.

그리고 그제서야 야스키에르는 이것이 사실 일종의 유혹 이라는 것을, 유혹의 첫 단계라는 것을 알아차렸다. 의도가 꽤 의심스럽고 실행이 아주 서툴렀지만, 그는 어쨋든 기쁘게 받아들였다. 야스키에르는 자신의 허벅지 위에 얹혀진 게롤트의 손을 다리 사이로 이끌어 자신의 고환을 살짝 잡도록 유도 했고, 비록 그것이 자신의 침묵을 깨트리게 하지는 않을 거라 결심 했지만, 그는 정말로 그의 손길을 원한다고, 그렇게 게롤트를 안심 시켰다.

게롤트는 잠시 야스키에르의 고환을 손에 쥐고 살살 애무 하다가 그를 향해 미소를 짓고는, 아직 늘어진 야스키에르의 성기를 다시 내려다 보았다.

"어디 있니? 흠?"

게롤트가 손가락으로 살살 굴리며 말했다. 야스키에르는 입술 새로 숨을 가쁘게 빨아들이며 굳어가고 있었고, 다섯번 정도 느슨하게 잡아 당긴 끝에 완전히 꼿꼿하게 발기 되어, 그의 포피가 뒤로 당겨져 숨어 있던 장밋빛 끄트머리가 드러났다. 게롤트는 고개를 옆으로 숙이고 그것을 바라보았다.

"거기 있었구나..."

게롤트의 만족스러운 중얼거림이 야스키에르의 뺨을 화끈거리게 만들었다. 이 남자는 자신이 때때로 사람을 얼마나 끔찍하게도 쑥스럽게 만드는지 알까?

야스키에르는 꾸물거리며 몸을 살짝 일으켜 팔꿈치로 몸을 받치고, 게롤트가 자신의 다리를 하나 씩 들어 올리고 이어서 부츠와 그의 바지를 벗기고, 그것들을 옆으로 치우고 그의 몸에 셔츠만 남긴 채, 거친 손바닥에 날카롭게 침을 뱉어서 부드럽게 자신의 성기를 잡고 문지르는 것을 보았는데, 그 타액이 마침내 그의 성기를 따뜻하게 데웠고, 게롤트의 손가락이 야스키에르의 성기를 감싸고 움직일 때 마다 야살스러운 찰싹거리는 소리가 들렸다.

"봤지? 그렇게 나쁘지는 않잖아."

게롤트가 말했다.

야스키에르는 고개를 끄덕이며, 눈길을 돌리지 않고 손끝으로 게롤트의 허벅지에 손을 뻗어, 그의 사타구니에 닿을 때 까지 맹목적으로 그의 가죽 바지를 스쳤고, 옷을 통해 그의 발기된 성기가 단단한 선을 드러내는 것을 발견 하자 그의 손가락이 살짝 떨렸다.

게롤트는 처음에는 너무 바빠서 탐색하는 손가락을 알아 차리지 못했지만, 그 손가락들이 그의 발기된 성기 위를 가볍게 스치고 지나가자 만족스럽게 '흠' 하는 소리를 내뱉은 후 손길에 몸을 기댔다.

"너도 그걸 원하는 구나, 안 그래?"

야스키에르가 다시 고개를 끄덕이며 눈을 들어 게롤트의 사타구니에 고정 시켰기 때문에, 그는 야스키에르를 놓아주고 손을 뻗어 자신의 단추를 풀었는데, 야스키에르가 게롤트의 성기가 드러나면 잡을 수 있도록 여전히 허공에 손을 뻗치고 있는 것을 보니 기분이 좋았다.

게롤트는 처음에 단추를 세 개 까지만 풀었는데, 그건 공간을 만들기엔 충분 했지만, 그의 것이 스스로 드러나기에는 충분하지 않았다. 그는 팔을 몸통 옆에 떨어트린 채로 일,이 인치 정도 무릎으로 기어 올라가 야스키에르가 바지 속에서 자신을 낚아 채기를 기다렸는데, 그건 작고 부드러운 유혹의 몸짓 이었다. 그러나 야스키에르는 게롤트의 성기가 마술처럼 튀어나올 것 마냥 계속 해서 가죽바지를 응시했고, 아무리 기다려도 나타날 기미가 없자 이제껏 게롤트가 본 중에 가장 재치 없는 표정으로 그를 올려다 보았는데, 어린애 같이 어리둥절한 표정으로 이렇게 묻는 듯 보였다.

_'_ _네 거시기는 어디 있어?'_

게롤트는 입술을 꽉 다물고 고개를 저었다. 야스키에르는 지금 완전히 눈치 없이 굴고 있었다.

이번에는 애매한 부분 없이 확실히 하기 위해 게롤트는 야스키에르의 손목을 잡아 그의 바지로 이끈 다음 지퍼가 열려진 부분으로 그의 손을 슬쩍 밀어 넣었다.

야스키에르느는 마침내 게롤트가 자신에게 무엇을 기대하고 있는지 알아 차리고는 최선을 다해

_'_ _아-하, 이제 이해 했어'_

라는 표정을 지으며 게롤트에게 자신이 알아 차렸음을 알려주고, 부드럽고 따듯한 피부를 가진 게롤트의 성기가 느껴질 때 까지 그의 바지 속을 뒤적거렸다. 그는 그것을 잘 쥐어 잡고 나서는 꽉 끼는 옷에서 천천히 꺼내어, 그것이 묵직한 반동과 함께 풀려나면서 그의 앞에 뻣뻣하고 완고하게 우뚝 서서 끄트머리에서 프리컴을 흘리는 것을 즐거운 마음으로 지켜 보았다. 야스키에르는 손을 그 액체로 적시고, 침낭에 편안하게 몸을 기대고, 게롤트가 그의 허벅지를 벌리자 그의 성기를 안정적으로 잡고 흔들다가, 적절하다고 느껴질 때면 한 두 가지 색다른 움직임을 추가 했는데, 그 반응으로 들려오는 게롤트의 부드러운 신음 소리가 그를 흐뭇하게 했다.

게롤트는 언제나 그렇듯, 다소 거칠고 삭막한 자신의 손 기술과 비교가 된다고 느꼈지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 아래로 손을 뻗어 다시 야스키에르의 것을 손에 쥐고, 배려하는 손길이 숙달 된 기술을 대신 할 수 있을 지도 모른다는 희망을 품고 조심스럽게 그와 페이스를 맞추었다. 확실히 불평은 없었다.

몇 분 남짓 리듬감 있게 서로를 잡아 당긴 후, 게롤트는 야스키에르가 그의 성기 끝을 응시하며 입술을 핥은 다음 일어나 앉으려고 몸을 움직이는 것을 포착 했다. 하지만 그의 입이 근처에 닿기도 전에, 게롤트는 그를 다시 밀어 내렸다.

"오늘 밤은 안돼, 야스키에르."

게롤트는 씨익 웃으며 자신의 성기를 향해 덤벼들려는 야스키에르의 추가적인 시도를 쉽게 제지했다

"이걸로 네 입을 가득 채우면 네가 말을 할 수 없잖아."

야스키에르는 그것을 알고 있었다. 게롤트의 성기를 빠는 것은 이미 그가 가장 좋아하는 성적 유희 중 하나 이기도 했지만, 또 그게 자신의 입을 틀어 막는 완벽한 방법 이라는 생각도 들었던 것이다.

"...그게 네 계획이 아니라면 말이지."

게롤트가 다 알고 있다는 듯 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다.

야스키에르가 단지 그 암시 만으로도 어이가 없다는 듯 충격 받고 기분이 상한 눈으로 그를 바라 보았다.

"그게 계획이었군."

게롤트가 곧바로 억울한 척 하는 그의 표정을 보고 확신 하며 미소 지었다.

"영리하네."

그가 덧붙였다.

"...거의 그럴 뻔 했어."

그리고 그는 야스키에르의 위로 좀 더 기어 올라갔는데, 게롤트가 야스키에르의 몸 위쪽에서 움직일 때 마다 게롤트의 성기가 야스키에르의 것과 부딪혔다. 야스키에르의 성기는 그의 아래에서 열렬하게 꿈틀거렸는데, 단순히 그들의 접촉 때문 일수도 있지만, 그들이 탐닉 하지 않았던 타입의 접촉이라는 참신함이 더 컸을 것이다.

"오?"

그가 그 반응에 놀라고 재미있어 하며 말했다.

"나랑 한번 붙어보고 싶구나,그런 거야?"

야스키에르는 적어도 이런 용어로는 그런 짓을 생각 해 본 적이 없지만, 확실히 그 아이디어가 마음에 들었으며, 보아하니 그의 성기는 완전히 팔팔해 보였기에, 그래서 그는 골반을 잠깐 들어 올려 그들의 끄트머리의 밑부분을 다시 부딪히는 것으로 응수 하며 다시 침낭 위에 자리를 잡았다.

게롤트는 그 몸짓을 받아들이고 야스키에르의 양 손을 어깨 양쪽에 고정 시킨 다음 몸을 낮추고 골반을 흔들어 천천히 그들의 성기를 함께 문지르기 시작 했다.

야스키에르는 자신의 가슴팍을 지나 내려다 본 그 광경에 완전히 사로잡혔다. 게롤트의 성기가 자신의 것을 그의 배 위에서 눈에 보이도록 묵직하게 압박하고 있었고, 그건 느릿하게 움직이다가 균형을 잡지 못할 때 마다 그의 음모 속으로 무겁게 떨어졌다. 이런 식으로 노골적으로 크기가 비교 되는 순간 이라면 더 작은 남자 쪽은 주눅이 들겠지만, 야스키에르는 게롤트가 이런 식으로 크고, 그의 작은 것과 서투르고 어색하게 움직이지만,좀 더 섬세하게, 그가 할 수 있는 만큼 최선을 다하는 모습을 보는 것을 좋아 했다. 그리고 게롤트가 흘리는 프리컴의 양 이란, 세상에. 물론 게롤트는 항상 이랬었고, 야스키에르는 게롤트의 과도한 체액이 위쳐의 특성이라고 생각 했지만, 특히나 이 각도에서는 그의 구멍에서 흘러나오는, 야스키에르의 배와 성기에 온통 질척하게 떨어지는 끈적끈적한 프리컴은, 게롤트의 움직임일 때 마다 그들 사이에 가느다란 실 처럼 늘어지며 그 둘을 연결시켜 주고 있었다..

"둘이 같이 있는게 보기 좋다고 생각 해?"

게롤트의 낮게 울리는 목소리가 침묵을 깨트리며 야스키에르에게 묻는 것이 들렸다. 그는 고개를 들지도 않고 여전히 꼼짝도 하지 않은 채 고개를 끄덕였다. 하지만 어렴풋이 동의 하는 듯 들리는 '흠' 하는 반응이 그를 놀라게 했기에, 흘끗 시선을 올려 보았다가 게롤트도 역시 그들의 성기를 내려다 보고 있는 것을 보았고, 그의 입술에 미소가 어렸다. 그는 게롤트가 그런 행위에 푹 빠질 거라고는 단 1분도 생각 하지 않았었기에, 지금 그에게 드러나 보인 사실에 가슴이 부풀어 올랐다.

그는 손을 뻗어 게롤트의 수염이 까칠한 턱을 양손으로 잡고, 그의 주의를 끈 다음, 키스를 하기 위해 천천히 끌어 내렸다. 물론 그는 예상하던 수준의 저항에 맞닥뜨렸는데,-뻣뻣하게 버티는 그를 끌어내리는 데 걸린 시간은 다른 누군가 였다면 터무니 없는 시간 이었을 것이다- 그러나 그는 결국 그들의 입술을 함께 누를 수 있을 만큼 그를 가까이 끌어당기는 데 성공 했다.

게롤트가 여전히 키스 하는 것에, 특히나 로맨틱 한 부분에 아직 거부감이 있다는 것을 알고 있었기에, 야스키에르는 앞으로 휙 몸을 뻗어 게롤트의 아랫 입술을 가볍게 깨물고 도발 하듯 이빨로 물고 살짝 잡아 당겼는데, 전투 경험으로 다져 진 위쳐가 편안하게 느낄 수 있는 종류의 도전 이었다. 게롤트는 즉시, 그리고 격렬하게 반응 하여 늑대 같은 미소를 지으며 장난스럽게 으르렁 거리다가 야스키에르의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 고개를 뒤로 젖히며 그들의 입을 함께 짓눌렀고 혀를 안으로 깊이 빠트렸다가 몇 번 날카롭게 깨물어도 될 만큼 충분히 다시 끌어 당겼다. 이제는 익숙해 진 그런 실랑이를 주고 받은 후에, 야스키에르는 이제 키스에 몸을 던지며, 게롤트의 뺨을 손안에 잡아 쥐고, 깊숙히 입 안을 침범하며 핥고 깨물고, 그의 허벅지에 있는 성기의 존재를 잠시 잊은 것 마냥 점점 공격적으로 키스 하고 있었다. 반면에 그는 게롤트가 점점 힘이 빠지고, 느리고,부드럽게 키스하는 것을 느꼈는데, 게롤트의 손은 여전히 야스키에르의 머리카락을 쥐고 있었지만, 가차 없이 거칠고 깨물던 게롤트의 키스는 이제 부드럽게 빠는 움직임으로 바뀌었고, 그의 혀는 이제 야스키에르의 입안으로 사랑스럽게 깊이 들어와, 명백한 욕구를 드러내며 키스를 하고 있었다. 야스키에르가 그에게 미소를 지었다. 그는 일이 이렇게 흘러 갈 거라고 생각 하지 않았다. 다른 보통 사람들은 자신의 통제를 내다 버릴수록 점점 더 강압적이 되어갔지만, 게롤트는 그럴수록 점점 부드럽고 온화해 졌다.

그 약간의 몸싸움과 그 뒤에 이어진 키스가 게롤트에게 어떤 자극이 되었음이 분명 했다. 그가 키스를 멈추고 몸을 떼더니, 그의 입꼬리가 수상하게 움직였고, 그는 다시 몸을 숙이고 야스키에르의 귓가에 속삭였다.

"다리 벌려."

그의 귓가에 들리는 게롤트의 권위적인 명령이 야스키에르의 성기를 짜릿하게 만들었지만, 그러나 그럼에도 불구하고 야스키에르는 손을 뻗어 그의 어깨를 밀쳐 내고 고개를 저었다.

게롤트는 기분이 상했다기 보다는 혼란스러운 듯 한 표정으로 뒤로 물러서서 그를 바라 보았다.

"흠, 내가 넣어주는 게 싫어?"

물론 야스키에르는 게롤트가 자신을 채워 주길 원했고, 대개는 그랬지만, 그는 오늘 밤은 그들이 서로를 만지는 것 만으로 끝낼 거라 예상 했고, 그리고 그 정도 까지는 어떻게든 침묵하며 견뎌 볼 수 있었다. 그러나 게롤트가 그를 안는다면, 그는 도무지 조용히 있을 수가 없을 것이다. 그는 예전에도 몇 번 그런 시도를 한 적이 있었지만, 배게 속으로 숨죽인 그의 울먹거리는 신음 소리가 여전히 여관방에 울렸고, 손바닥으로 입을 틀어 막아도, 옷 소매를 물고 있더라도, 그는 항상.매번.할.때 마다 실패 했었다.

하지만 그것이 반드시 불가능 한 것은 아니었다. 아마도 게롤트가 특별히 부드럽게 대해 준다면 그럭저럭 해 낼 수도 있을 것 같았지만, 그래도 그는 그 조건을 분명히 할 필요가 있었다.

그는 손가락을 들어 게롤트의 주의를 끌었고, 일단 게롤트가 그에게 집중 하자 그는 손을 허공에 들어 올리고 섬세하게 곡선을 그리면서 움직이며, 합창단의 가장 부드러운 노래를 지휘 하는 것 마냥 천천히 왼쪽에서 오른쪽으로 천천히 부드럽게 물결치듯 움직였다.

게롤트는 그 몸짓을 해석 해 보려고 자세히 지켜 보며, 눈썹을 아래로 찌푸리고 눈은 가늘어 지고 입 꼬리를 아래로 내려트린 채 진지한 표정으로 열심히 생각 해 보다가 말했다.

"보트"

야스키에르가 한 번 눈을 깜빡 거리다가 황급히 손바닥으로 입을 눌러 그의 입술을 뚫고 터져 나오려는 웃음을 막았다. 도대체 사랑을 나누자는 유혹을 받은 마당에 왜 내가 배 이야기를 했을 거라고 생각 한 거지? 그는 눈을 꼭 감고, 눈가에 눈물이 맺힌 채 너무 웃겨서 어깨까지 들썩이며 소리 없이 웃었다.

게롤트는 팔짱을 끼고 야스키에르를 향해 눈살을 찌푸렸다.

"그럼 보트가 아니면,"

게롤트가 재미 없다는 듯 내뱉었는데, 그건 야스키에르의 웃음을 더 커지게 만들어서, 그는 이제 뺨에 눈물이 줄줄 흐르고 머리를 뒤로 젖힌 채 침낭 위에서 나뒹굴고 있었다.

"난 네가 이걸 진지하게 받아 들이는 것 같지 않은데, 야스키에르."

게롤트는 짐짓 타박 하면서도 그 어조는 한없이 가벼웠는데, 왜냐하면 사실 야스키에르의 웃음이 게롤트에게 까지 전염성이 있다고 하기는 힘들었지만, 가끔 그가 웃는 것을 보며 즐기는 순간이 있었다. 웃으면서 눈 주변의 부드러운 피부가 주름이 잡히는 순간, 점점 더 달아올라 짙어 지는 그의 뺨의 분홍빛, 그리고 그가 진심으로 즐거워 하면서 그의 작은 입술의 가장자리가 말려 올라가는 모양 같은 것들 말이다. 하지만 그는 그것을 좋아한다는 내색은 일체 내 보이지 않았고, 대부분 가볍게 짜증을 내거나 마지못해 참아 준다는 듯이 무마하곤 했다.

야스키에르는 깊이 심호흡을 하고 스스로를 진정 시키면서, 여전히 손을 뻗어 게롤트의 팔을 문질러 위로하면서 빙긋이 웃고 있었다.

게롤트는 그 동정 어린 손길을 참아 내고 나서 야스키에르가 그의 밑에서 슬금슬금 빠져 나가는 모양을 호기심에 차서 바라 보았는데, 그는 자신의 흰 셔츠를 휙 벗어 던지고 완전히 벌거벗은 후 주목 하라는 듯 손가락을 다시 한번 들어 올리고 무릎을 꿇고 앉았다. 그는 눈앞에 상상 속의 파트너를 끌어 안은 듯 두 손으로 허공을 감싸 쥐고 있다가 골반을 다급하게 흔들며 허공 속으로 피스톤질을 시작 했다.

그리고, 음, 게롤트는 이 모든 것을 보고 있었다. 예전 같으면, 누구라도 자신의 눈앞에서 이런 꼴을 보여 준다면 그는 머리가 살짝 맛이 간 사람이라고 생각 하고 곧장 자리를 떴을 테지만, 이 같은 섹스 또한 게롤트가 다른 누구와도 가져 본 적 없는, 야스키에르와 함께하는 일상의 한 부분이었다. 확실히 때로는 완전 터무니없이 어색하지만, 그래도 재미있고, 놀랍고, 그리고 그는 감히..즐겁다고 말 할 수 있었다. 그래서 그는 패배의 한숨을 내쉬고 이 상황에 굴복하여 함께 참여하기로 결심 했다.

"빠르게."

그가 제시 했다.

야스키에르는 _'거의'_ 라는 듯 손바닥을 아래쪽으로 흔들었다.

게롤트는 그가 다시 거세게 허리를 흔드는 것을 몇 초 더 지켜 보다가 다시 말했다.

"바보같이."

야스키에르가 반쯤 뜬 눈으로, 그닥 타격을 받지 않았다는 표정으로(게롤트가 대단하게 인정 해 준) 그를 돌아 본 다음, 얼굴을 찌푸리고 이를 악 물고 더 세게 발정 난 듯이 허리를 움직였다.

"거칠게."

야스키에르가 고개를 끄덕이더니 팔을 겹쳐서 'X'를 만들며 고개를 흔들었다.

"거칠지 않게."

야스키에르가 고개를 끄덕이고 그의 섹스 흉내 놀이를 계속 했는데, 하지만 이번 동작은 느렸고 그리고..예상외로 우아했다.

잠시 동안, 게롤트는 지금 상황이 터무니 없이 우스꽝스럽다는 것을 잊고서, 야스키에르의 털이 덮인 가슴에서부터 늘씬한 엉덩이 까지 그의 몸 전체를 통해 보여지는 물결처럼 유동적인 움직임과, 그의 발기 되어 끝이 젖은 채 곡선을 그리고 서 있는 성기가 보이지 않는 파트너의 몸 속을 부드럽게 드나들고 있는 모습에 넋을 잃고 있는 자신을 발견 했다. 그는 율동적 이었고 거의 관능적이었으며, 비록 그런 생각이 게롤트의 마음을 스쳐간 적은 없었지만, 그는 사랑을 나눌 때 야스키에르가 리드를 한다면 훨씬 나을 것이라는 생각이 들었고, 그의 끔찍한 유혹의 기술과(자신보다 훨씬 더 심한) 의심스러운 침실 매너에도(이건 그가 증언 할 수 있는) 불구하고, 야스키에르는 자신의 남성성으로 누군가를 만족 시키는 방법을 확실히 알고 있는 것 같았다.

게롤트는 그 생각에 혼자 웃었다. 그는 야스키에르가 자신에게 박아 넣는 것을 허락하지 않을 생각 이었다. 절대로.

"천천히?"

그가 대신 제시했다.

야스키에르가 보이지 않는 어깨 위를 부드럽게 쓰다듬으며 몸을 굽혀 그 위에 작은 키스를 남겼는데, 이것은 지금 상황이 단순히 시범을 보이는 것에 불과 하다는 것을 감안 한다면 이상하리 만큼 진심이 담긴 표정 이었다. 그는 역시 꽤 애정 넘치는 연인이 될 것이었다...

"부드럽게. 내가 부드럽게 해주길 원하는 거잖아."

야스키에르가 양쪽 엄지손가락을 둘 다 치켜든 다음, 등을 대고 드러누워 두 팔을 머리 뒤로 젖혀 베고 다리를 벌렸고, 게롤트는 그 모든 것이 우스꽝스러워서 웃어야 할지 울어야 할지 몰랐다. 대신에, 그는 야스키에르의 허벅지 사이로 기어 들어가며 그를 내려다 보고 미소를 지었다.

"내가 그 정도는 할 수 있을 것 같아."

야스키에르는 자신의 노력으로 그들이 합의점을 찾은 것을 기뻐하며 미소를 지었다. 그는 머리를 벤 팔 중에 한 팔을 빼 내더니 손을 입에 대고는 입술 사이로 가운데 손가락을 미끄러트리고 천천히 빨아들이기 시작 하며 타액을 빈틈없이 충분히 묻히기 위해 넣었다 뺏다를 반복 했다. 그건 보여주기 보다는 실용적인 목적 이었지만, 그는 이걸 하고 있을 때 게롤트가 자신을 바라보는 눈빛을 좋아 했다. 게롤트의 표정은 읽기 어려웠지만 그의 정욕으로 가득 찬 눈빛은 야스키에르가 그저 자신을 전적으로 내어주게 만들었다.

야스키에르는 엉덩이를 위로 기울이며 침이 번들거리는 손가락을 다리 사이로 뻗어 자신의 고환 밑으로 집어 넣고 입구의 테두리에 젖은 원을 그리기 시작 했다.

게롤트는 빤히 쳐다 보고 있었다. 이 특별한 행위는 아마도 그만의 특별한 행동은 아니었고, 남자들 사이 에서는 좀 더 만연해 있는 것이지만, 그건 항상 그가 인정하고 싶은 것 이상으로 그를 흥분 하게 만들었다. 그는 야스키에르 이전에는 이것에 대해 거의 알지 못했는데, 어쩌면 그것이 게롤트가 그 행위를 그렇게 신기하고 짜릿하게 여긴 이유였을 지도 몰랐다. 아니면 아마도 야스키에르가 하는 방식 때문 일 것이다. 그가 이걸 할 때는 모든 것에 야단 법석을 떨어 대며 소란스럽게 굴지도 않고, 언제나 여유있고 자신만만해 보였으며, 그가 스스로를 만지는 동안 그의 푸른 눈은 거리낌없고 당당하게 게롤트와 눈을 맞추며 유혹적인 시선을 고정 시키고 있었다.

야스키에르가 자신의 안으로 손가락을 밀어 넣는 것을 보자 게롤트의 성기는 움찔거렸고. 그의 안이 얼마나 뜨겁고 조여 들었는지, 그리고 자신을 감싸는 그의 뜨거운 열기가 얼마나 기분 좋게 느껴졌는지를 떠올렸다. 그는 한참을 응시 하던 것을 가까스로 멈추고 자신의 부츠와 바지, 셔츠를 벗었고, 야스키에르의 벌려진 다리 사이로 다시 자리를 잡으며, 약간의 자극을 위해 자신의 성기를 한 번 잡아 당겼다.

어떨 때 게롤트는 이걸 보며 그저 조용히 앉아 있기만 했고, 어떨 땐 조용히 스스로 쾌락을 즐길 때도 있었으며, 이따금 자신의 성기에 기름을 바르고 야스키에르의 안으로 들어갈 준비를 하면서 야스키에르의 허벅지에 선단 끝을 문지르며 그의 조급함에 같이 웃거나 불평을 늘어놓기도 했다...하지만 그동안 했던 것들 중 어떤 것도 그가 오늘 밤,지금 함께 참여하고 싶은 방식은 아니었다.게다가 그의 생각에 야스키에르는 무언가 도움 없이는 절대 침묵을 깨트릴 것 같지 않았다.

야스키에르는 낮은 불빛 속에서 조차도 게롤트의 작은 표정 변화를 알아 차리고 뭔지는 몰라도 게롤트의 마음 속에 어떤 결정이 내려졌음을 알아 차렸다. 그는 게롤트가 자신의 성기 쪽에 손을 뻗는 것을 보고, 그를 즐겁게 하려는 의도가 있을 거라고 추측 했지만, 대신 그는 부드럽게 뒤쪽으로 손을 놀려 중지의 거친 손끝을 성기 끝에 대고, 그의 좀 더 겸허한 양의 프리컴을 모아 그의 다리 사이에 있는 자신의 손 쪽으로 가져갔다. 무뚝뚝한 손끝이 입구의 가장자리를 스치는 것을 느꼈을 때 비로소 야스키에르는 게롤트가 무엇을 하려는지 깨달았다.

야스키에르는 게롤트가 자신의 손을 겹쳐 쥐고 조심스럽게 그의 굵은 손가락을 자신의 손가락과 나란히 빡빡한 틈 속으로 꿈틀거리며 밀어 넣기 시작 할 때 그저 누워서 조금 씩 조금 씩 손가락이 들어와 그의 안을 넓혀가는 것을 느끼고 있었다. 그는 몸에 힘을 빼고 긴장을 풀려고 했지만 손가락이 점점 파고들면서 소리 없는 헐떡거림이 그의 입술에서 빠져 나왔고, 마침내 게롤트의 손가락 마지막 마디까지 안으로 다 들어 왔을 때, 야스키에르는 그 둘의 손가락을 자기 안에 넣은 채 앉아 있다는 사실에 놀라서 아무 말도 못 한 채 커다란 눈으로 게롤트를 올려다 보았다.

"도움이 필요 할 것 같아서."

게롤트는 그가 마치 가방 짐을 들어주거나 수프를 끓이는 걸 도와 주겠다는 것 마냥 태연하게 말했다. 이번에는 차라리 그가 말을 할 수 없는 게 다행 이었다. 아니었으면 할 수 있는 한 가장 냉소적인 말로 반응을 했을 것이다.

그러나 시간을 들여 비언어적인 대응을 생각 하기도 전에 게롤트는 야스키에르의 손을 더욱 꽉 움켜 쥐고 두 손가락을 같이 그의 안팎으로 피스톤질을 하기 시작 했다.

야스키에르의 몸이 전율하며,그의 심장이 가슴 속에서 쿵쿵거렸다. 그리고 그는 이제 자신이 땀을 흘리기 시작 한 것 과, 이 새롭고 기묘한 자극의 흥분으로 뺨이 뜨거워지는 것을 느꼈는데, 그의 창조성과 방대한 어휘력에도 불구하고 그는 이 느낌을 묘사할 만한 단어를 찾지 못했다. 그래도 그건 단지 자극과 감각 때문일 뿐 아니라, 그들이 함께 하고 있다는 사실에서 비롯된 것이었다.

게롤트는 야스키에르의 체온이 올라가는 것을 느낄 수 있었고, 그의 빠른 맥박 소리를 들을 수 있었다. 비록 자신의 심장은 훨씬 안정적이었지만, 심장 박동은 묵직하게, 그의 성기에 부드러운 리듬으로 피를 흘려 보냈다.

그들이 움직일 때 게롤트는 야스키에르의 손가락을 단단히 눌러서, 그의 배 바로 아래, 그들 손이 있는 곳의 윗부분을 문지르게 만들었다. 그의 밑에서 갑작스럽게 터져 나온 -아- 하는 숨소리에 그들 둘 다 야스키에르의 소위 '달콤한 지점'이 내기에서 실격 할 정도의 소음을 만들어 냈다는 걸 알았지만 그래도 게롤트는 손가락을 계속 움직이며 간단히 주의를 주는 것으로 넘어가기에 충분하다고 생각 했다.

"조심해, 야스키에르,"

그는 약간 우쭐하며 경고 했다.

야스키에르는 약하게 고개를 끄덕이고 나서 자신의 성기에 나머지 한 손을 뻗어 만지기 시작 했다.

게롤트는 눈앞의 광경이 그들 둘이 함께 야스키에르를 열어가는 과정에서 그가 얻은 쾌감으로 인한 행동 인지, 아니면 게롤트가 자신에게 박아 넣기 전에 사정 해 버릴 기회를 잡으려는 것인지 알 수 없었지만, 이제 야스키에르의 안에 들어가고 싶은 강렬한 충동을 느꼈기에, 야스키에르의 손을 잡고 두 손가락을 모두 빼 냈다.

갑작스럽게 손을 빼는 바람에 야스키에르는 고개를 번쩍 들고 쓰다듬을 받다가 갑자기 내팽겨쳐진 고양이 마냥 충격을 받은 표정으로 게롤트를 바라 보았다.

"그런 표정으로 보지 마, 야스키에르."

게롤트가 손바닥에 침을 뱉고 자신의 성기에 바르며 미소 지었다.

"넌 더 좋은 걸 얻게 될 거니까."

게롤트는 가까이 몸을 붙이고 야스키에르의 무릎을 가슴으로 밀어 누르며 그의 입구에 여분의 침을 약간 묻힌 다음 야스키에르가 깊게 숨을 들이 쉬고 내 뱉으며 몸의 긴장을 푸는 것을 지켜보았다.

그는 어쨋든 부드럽게 대하기로 약속 했기 때문에 서두르지 않으려 노력 하며, 몇 번이나 끄트머리만 살짝 담갔다 빼며, 급작스럽게 앞으로 밀쳐 넣지 않으려 애썼다. 하지만 한번씩 넣을 때 마다 조금씩 압력을 더해가며, 그의 성기로 조금씩 야스키에르를 열어갔다. 야스키에르는 충분히 만족스러워 보였는데, 게롤트의 굵은 선단이 반복적으로 피스톤질을 하는 바람에 그의 입은 벌어졌지만, 게롤트가 부드럽게 찔러대는 동안 안정된 호흡을 유지했고, 목을 세웠다 다시 눕히고 고개를 이쪽 저쪽으로 움직이며 그들의 접촉 상태를 잠시 나마 엿보려고 애를 썼다.- 지금 그들의 자세 각도와 자신의 성기와 고환 때문에 그 노력은 전혀 보람이 없었다. 하지만, 야스키에르는 마치 긍정의 힘이 논리를 초월 한다는 듯 여전히 개의치 않고 계속 시도 했다 .

야스키에르는 그 다음 번 그것이 들어올 때 게롤트의 성기가 그를 뚫기에 충분히 엄청난 힘으로 밀고 들어오는 것을 느꼈고, 그것이 정말 들어오는 감각에 몸이 덜덜 떨렸다. 야스키에르의 입구는 게롤트의 성기의 가장 굵은 부분이 걸쳐지면서 한계까지 늘어났지만, 그는 아직 부드럽게 헐떡이고 있었고, 간신히 다른 소리를 내지 않고 참을 수 있었다.

"더 넣어도 돼?"

게롤트가 물었다.

야스키에르가 고개를 끄덕이자, 그 뒤로 곧장 뻐근하도록 느리게 관통하는 것이 길게 이어졌다. 늘 느끼던 이물감은 여전히 있었고, 하지만 가장 강하게 느껴지던 고통은 이미 누그러졌다. 이 일을 위한 준비는 이미 끝나 있었지만, 야스키에르는 자신의 몸을 꽉 채운 강렬함에 가슴속부터 목구멍까지 치고 올라오는 신음을 잠재우기 위해 입술을 꼭 다물어야 했고, 눈은 저절로 꽉 감겼다.

야스키에르가 최선을 다해 노력 했음에도 불구 하고, 게롤트는 그의 아래에서 들려오는 작고 긴장된 끙끙거리는 소리를 들었다. 그건 내기 규칙을 어겼다고 할 정도는 아니었지만, 야스키에르가 그의 힘든 투쟁을 시작 했다는 신호였다. 그리고 그건 결국 그의 승리로 이어질 것이었기에 아마 게롤트는 기뻐 해야 마땅 할 것이었다. 하지만 그 대신 그건 게롤트를 약간 괴롭게 만들었고, 오늘 밤 처음으로 그는 이 내기에서 이기고 싶은지 아닌지 의문이 들기 시작 했다. 그래서 게롤트는 야스키에르에게 경고를 주거나 놀리는 대신, 야스키에르의 위에 몸을 겹치고 목덜미 뒤로 손을 넣어 쓰다듬으며 '쉬-쉬-쉬-' 하며 달래는 자신을 발견 했다.

야스키에르가 가만히 있다가 한쪽 눈을 슬그머니 떴고, 곧 나머지도 번쩍 뜬 다음 그 조용히 달래는 숨결이 그저 그의 상상의 산물인지 아닌지 확신을 못하고 게롤트를 위 아래로 쳐다보았다. 하지만 그 친밀하고 안심되는 손길이 그를 달래주고 있어서, 야스키에르는 갑자기 게롤트가... 자신이 이기도록 도와 주려는 게 아닌가 하는 생각이 들었다. 그리고 그가 처음부터 이런 못되먹은 계획을 생각 해 낸 것에 대해 여전히 화를 냈어야 했지만, 그가 마음을 고쳐 먹고 비록 그가 대가를 치르게 되더라도 옳은 일을 하기로 결정을 한 것은 정말 믿을 수 없을 정도로 사랑스럽고 그리고 정말...게롤트 다웠다. 이제 야스키에르는 게롤트를 올려다 보며 미소를 지으며, 그의 목을 감싸고 그를 재촉 하기 위해 고개를 끄덕이는 것 말고는 할 수 있는 게 없었다.

"그럼 이제 준비 된 거지?"

그가 미소를 돌려주며 물었다.

야스키에르가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"이제 끙끙거리는 소리 안 낼 거야?"

야스키에르가 고개를 저었다.

"좋아, 그럼."

게롤트는 이제 야스키에르가 그의 안으로 더 들어올 것을 예상할 수 있게 한번 더 부드럽게 밀어 넣었고, 힘들어 하는 기색이 없는 것을 보고 천천히 그의 안으로 밀고 들어 갔다.

이번에는 야스키에르가 좀 더 침착해 보였다. 사실 그는 오히려 만족스럽고 행복해 보였는데, 더 이상 뭔가 노골적인 그들의 접촉 장면을 보려고 시도하지 않고 대신 침낭 위에 머리를 얹고 무겁게 반쯤 감긴 눈으로 그를 올려다 보고 있었다. 그의 입은 다시 벌어져 있었지만, 그 열린 입에서 들려오는 소리는 묘하게 힉힉 거리는 소리가 섞여 들어간 무거운 숨소리 뿐 이었다.

그들은 한동안 이 페이스로 움직이며 서로를 꾸준히 지켜 보았고, 어느 순간 갑자기 야스키에르의 손이 게롤트의 어깨를 잡아 당겼는데,그건 더 많은 것이 필요 하다는 암시였다.

"더 빨리 할까?"

게롤트가 물었다.

야스키에르가 고개를 끄덕였다. 그가 부드러운 섹스를 하기 위해 했던 이 모든 노력에도 불구하고, 그는 이미 몸이 달아 들썩이고 있었고, 그의 안에서 격렬하게 움직이는 게롤트의 성기를 느끼고 싶었다. 게롤트는 이미 그럴 줄 알고 있었다는 듯 즉시 순순히 따랐고, 고개를 떨어트리고 더 빨리 피스톤질을 하는 바람에 그의 몸이 침낭 위에서 흔들렸다. 게롤트의 숨결이 목에 차 오르기 시작 했고, 그는 허벅지 아래로 땀방울이 흘러 내리는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

야스키에르가 올려다 보니, 게롤트의 피부는 땀에 젖어 번들거렸고, 뺨에 색이 올라 있었으며, 숨소리도 예전보다 거칠어지고 있었다. 그는 게롤트를 가까이 끌어당기고, 그의 손을 게롤트의 어깨에 얹고 꽉 쥐었다.

게롤트는 야스키에르의 목을 같은 방식으로 꽉 쥐며 그들의 섹스가 본능적으로 그들이 원하는 것에서 필요한 방향으로 익숙하게 바뀌는 것을 느껴, 여전히 더 빠르게 움직이며 야스키에르의 안으로 자신을 절박하고 다급하게 밀어 넣었고, 그들은 이제 곧 절정을 향해 가고 있었다.

그건 거의 야스키에르를 압도해서 어쩔 줄 모르게 만들었는데, 그는 잇새에서 씩씩거리는 소리가 새어 나왔고, 그의 얼굴은 진홍색으로 붉어졌으며, 그의 표정은 거의 절망적이었고, 그는 거의 광란에 휩싸인 듯이, 그래도 아직은-

"아으으으- 씨발, 게롤트!"

야스키에르가 거의 울부짖다시피, 그의 턱에 침을 분사하며 꼭 다물었던 입술에서 그 말이 터져 나올 때, 숲의 새 떼가 근처의 나무로 날개를 푸드덕 거리며 도망치는 소리가 났다.

게롤트는 갑자기 멈추고, 가만히 그를 붙잡고 있었다.

야스키에르는 숨을 헐떡이며 고개를 뒤로 젖혀 침낭 위에 머리를 기대었다.

"아, 망할,"

그는 패배감에 씩씩거렸다. 그랬다. 그는 지금 내기에서 졌다.

"아깝다, 야스키에르."

숨죽인 듯 한 대답이 들려 왔지만, 게롤트의 미소는 부드럽고 동정 어린 미소였다.

"...난...이제..이제 그건 상관 없어.."

야스키에르가 숨을 헐떡이며 힘없이 고개를 저었다.

"...이리와..이리 와서..다시 날 박아줘.."

게롤트도 너무나 그걸 원했다. 야스키에르가 그에게 다시 요청 하는 것을 듣는 게 기뻤고, 그가 말 하는 것을 듣는 게 기뻤다. 그는 야스키에르의 한쪽 다리를 들어 어깨 위로 넘기고, 다른 한쪽은 무릎을 구부리고 바닥에 단단히 누르고, 그의 성기를 침을 바를 만큼 다시 뺐다, 한 덩어리의 액체가 옆으로 흘러내리자, 그의 안으로 빠른 피스톤질을 다시 시작 했다.

야스키에르는 신음을 내뱉었다. 자세를 바꾸면서 게롤트의 성기가 그의 전립선에 닿았고, 그가 더 빠르고 깊이 문지를수록 자극은 더 심해졌다.

"아 맙소사..이건...젠장..이건 완벽해..."

야스키에르가 헐떡거리며 자신의 성기를 잡고 미친듯이 흔들었다.

"...멈추지 마..멈추지 마..나..나 거의..."

그리고 마지막으로 큰 신음 소리와 함께, 그는 절정에 다다랐고, 그의 가슴과 배에 온통 사정액이 튀었다.

"젠장."

게롤트가 그의 모습과, 그의 신음 소리에 으르렁거렸고, 자신 또한 절정이 다가오는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 단지 몇 초 더, 몇 번의 피스톤 질 끝에 그는 갑자기 움직임을 멈추고 신음 소리를 내며 사정 했는데, 그의 성기가 잠시 긴장 하더니 길고 만족스러운 정액의 분출이 이어졌다.

야스키에르는 자리에 누워서 게롤트가 사정 하면서 얼굴이 점점 붉어지는 것을 바라보며, 자신의 안을 강하고 율동적인 충동들로 가득 채우다 마침내, 마침내 멈출 때 까지 기다렸다.

그리고 그 일이 끝나자 게롤트는 어깨에서 야스키에르의 다리를 떨구고 지친 한숨을 내쉬고는 무심코 욕을 내뱉었다.

야스키에르는 게롤트가 그의 안에서 빠져 나올 때 부드럽게 '아' 하는 소리만 내며 미소를 지었다. 그는 침낭 속으로 느긋하게 기어 들어가 별이 총총한 하늘을 올려다 보며 숨을 골랐다. 게롤트가 곧이어 그와 합류 했고, 두 사람은 숲 한가운데 벌거벗은 채 조용히 자리를 잡고 있었다.

◇◇◇

"그으으으래,"

몇분간의 침묵이 흐른 후에, 야스키에르가 입을 떼었다.

"아직 이 세상이 카나리아색 의상을 받아 들일 준비가 되지 않았다고 내 운명이 결정을 했나 보군."

야스키에르는 자신이 이기고 싶었던 이유가 그 옷이 아니라는 것을 알고 있었지만, 왠지 그가 패배감을 느낀 것이 옷 때문 이라는 핑계를 대야 할 것 같은 필요성을 느꼈다.

"뭐 그래도 신경 쓰지 마.응? 게다가, 난 그걸 좀 옛날 방식으로 구해 볼 수 있어, 너도 알다시피, 내 동전을 아끼고 모으는 거 말이야. 하지만 난 정말 저축 하는 걸 싫어 하잖아. 그리고 꽤나 놀랍지도 않게도 말이지, 난 저축을 잘 하지도 못해. 너도 알지, 언젠가 내가 소매치기 당했던 거. 그때 난 생각 했지. _'_ _맙소사, 내가 이 돈을 진작에 써 버렸다면 아무것도 도둑 맞지 않았을 텐데.'_ 라고 말이야. 그리고 인생은 한 번 뿐이고, 또-"

"약속은 지킬게."

야스키에르가 게롤트에게 고개를 돌리며 당황한 듯 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.

"뭐..?"

"약속은 지키겠다고 했어."

야스키에르가 몸을 움직여 옆으로 돌아누우며 게롤트를 내려다 보았다. 확실히 그는 진지해 보이지 않았다.

"무슨 소리를 하는 거야? 그건 약속이 아니라 내기였고, 난 내기에 졌어."

"나는..공정하게 내기를 하지 않았어."

게롤트가 약간 후회스러운 듯 말 했다.

"그건 정말 절제된 표현 이야. 난 그걸 경멸적인 파괴 행위라고 부르겠어. 하지만 결론적으로 이렇게 됬으니까.."

야스키에르는 그가 할 수 있는 한 과장스럽게 게롤트의 깊고 쉰 듯 한 목소리를 흉내 내며 그의 말을 인용 했다.

" ‘그게 인생이야. 야스키에르.’ "

게롤트는 천천히 어깨를 으쓱했다.

"가끔은 그래도...가끔은 그렇지 않아."

그건 정말 게롤트 다운 대답 이었는데, 모호하고 단순해서 별것 아닌 소리 같으면서도 그래도 세상에 대한 보다 심오한 이해가 감추어진, 명백한 진리를 담은 대답 이었다.

"넌...그걸 방금 결심 한 거야?"

게롤트가 미소를 지었다.

"아니."

"그럼 언제?"

"네가 질 거라는 걸 알았을 때."

야스키에르가 조용히,믿을 수 없다는 듯 낄낄거리며 고개를 저었고, 그제야 그는 게롤트가 자신을 보며 크고 슬프고 동정 어린 미소를 지으며 '진짜 아깝다, 야스키에르.' 라고 말했을 때 그는 이미 이렇게 하기로 마음 먹었다는 것을 깨달았다. 아무래도 게롤트는 자신의 반응을 보고 싶어 한 것 같았다. 정말 악마가 따로 없군. 그렇다고 하더라도... 그건 사실 별로 중요하지 않았다, 중요한 건 그가 그렇게 하기로 결정 했다는 것이고, 그리고 정말로, 물론 그는 그렇게 할 것이고, 이게 바로 그의 진짜 모습 이었다. 그게 야스키에르가 그를 너무나 좋아하는 이유 중 하나 였다.

"게다가,"

게롤트는 한결 가벼워 진 어투로 말을 이었다.

"네가 무릎까지 꿇고 나에게 섹스 시범을 보여 주는 수모를 겪은 게 꽤 굴욕적으로 보였거든,"

야스키에르는 갑작스러운 날카로운 웃음을 내뱉었다.

"하! 세상에, 아니야! 그건 전혀 굴욕적이지 않았어! 넌 내가 취했을 때를 봤어야 해!"

"이미 봤어. 그건 정말이지 흉측 했어."

야스키에르가 킥킥 거리더니 게롤트의 팔을 장난스럽게 철썩 내리 쳤다.

"그럼, 넌 날 무도회에 데리고 가서 귀족들이랑 어울려야 해,그렇게 할 거야?"

"그럴 거야. 그리고 지금 내가 특별히 관대한 기분이 들어서 그러는데, 사람들에게 네 칭찬을 과장해서 말 해 줄 게."

"내 영웅적인 행적에 관한 이야기를 해 줘야 해, 그럴 거지?"

"난 너의 좋은 점에 대해서 말 해 주겠다고 했지. 거짓말을 하겠다는 얘긴 안 했어."

그건 맞는 말이었다. 영웅주의는 어쨋든 그의 몫이 아니었으니까.

"그래, 아무튼 그럼 나한테 특별한 장점이 있다는 얘기지?"

"하나, 아니면 두 개 정도."

게롤트가 대답 했다.

"알아차리기 힘든 것들이긴 하지만."

그가 미소를 지으며 덧붙이고는 머리를 한쪽으로 기울였다.

"...물론, 내가 옆에서 너에 대한 찬사와 칭찬을 퍼 부어 준다면, 너한테 꽤 추종자가 생길지도 몰라. 아마 귀부인들 중 한 명을 데리고 떠날 수 있을지도 모르지."

게롤트는 열광적이거나 우쭐하는 반응을 기대 했다.

'왜 한 명만 데리고 가야 하는데?'

그가 이렇게 말할 거라 생각 했다 . 하지만 야스키에르는 작고, 억지스럽고, 그리고 조금은...슬퍼 보이는 미소를 지을 뿐 이었다.

"흠? 왜 그래?"

"만약에.."

야스키에르가 침낭을 만지작거리며 입을 떼었는데, 그의 목소리는 이상하게 조용하고 머뭇거렸다.

"만약에 내가 그 사람들 중 아무도 데리고 가고 싶지 않다면? 내가 누군가 다른 사람이랑..떠나고 싶다면...말하자면...너 같은 사람이랑?"

게롤트는 그의 미소가 다시 돌아 오는 것을 느꼈다. 이건 결코 옷이나 목욕, 퍼레이드 같은 것에 관한 것이 아니었다. 야스키에르는 그저 그와 함께 외출했다가 그와 함께 돌아 오는 밤을 원했다.

"그것도...난 그것도 괜찮을 거 같아."

게롤트가 부드럽게 대답 하며 야스키에르의 입 꼬리가 미소를 머금었다가 점점 더 작고 애틋한 무언가로 변하는 것을 지켜 보다가, 자신도 그것을 따라 하고 있다는 것을 알아 차렸다.

그는 목을 가다듬고 재빨리 화제를 바꾸었다.

"내가 춤을 추지 않는 다는 걸 너에게 다시 상기 시켜 줄 필요는 없겠지."

그가 턱을 치켜들며 말했고, 야스키에르가 웃는 소리가 들렸다.

"글쎄, 넌 오늘 저녁때 까지만 해도 노래를 부르지 않았잖아, 넌 그 때 가면 또 예상을 뒤집어 놓을 수 있어,네가 가끔 하는 것처럼 말이야."

"그건 노래가 아니었어."

"누군가는 네 말에 동의 할 거야."

야스키에르가 눈썹을 치켜 올리고, 장난스럽게 게롤트의 팔을 쿡쿡 찔렀다.

"음."

"저기 말이야, 난 너에게 위쳐 일을 맡겨 둘게. 넌 음유시인 일은 나한테 맡겨 둬."

게롤트가 미소를 지었다.

"맞는 말이야."

"...물론, 예외적으로 네가 정말 배우고 싶다면 말이지."

야스키에르는 다시 생각에 잠겨 말을 이었다.

"내가 널 가르쳐 줄 수도 있어. 그래도 너에게 일단 경고를 해 줘야 겠군. 난 꽤나 엄격한 선생님 이거든. 넌 연습을 매일 매일 해야 할 거야. 하지만 만약 네가 충분한 실력을 갖추게 되면 -지금 네 수준으로는 몇 년이 걸릴 수 도 있겠지- 나랑 같이 노래를 부르도록 허락해 줄 수도 있어. 아,잠깐, 지금 뭔가 생각이 떠오르는 걸. 우리가 음유시인 듀오를 결성 할 수도 있겠네! 우린 대륙을 통 털어서 유명해 질 수도 있어, '늑대와 종달새'- 아냐 내 이름이 앞에 가야지, 그리고 '종달새'는 내가 하루 종일 빈둥거리고 돌아다니는 것 같잖아. '참새와 늑대.'- 아니야 이것도 거지 같아....'그-"

재잘대는 수다가 끊이지 않고 이어지자 게롤트는 눈을 감고 반갑고 익숙한 야스키에르의 목소리를 들으며 천천히 잠에 빠져 들었다.

_-Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> 즐겁게 읽으셨 길 바랍니다.!  
> 돌이켜 생각해 보면, 농담을 즐기는 사람이 등장인물 중 한 명인데, 그 사람이 대부분 말을 할 수 없는 소설을 쓰기로 한 건 어쩌면 가장 현명한 생각이 아닐 겁니다! XD 나는 ‘그 당시에는 좋은 생각처럼 보였다.’ 라는 구식 변명을 사용 할 겁니다. 그리고 나는 이 섹스가 평소보다 덜 우호적으로 보이도록 하지 않았기를 바랍니다. : )  
> 나는 또 이번 게롤트의 익살스러운 행동이 너무 원작에서 벗어나지 않았기를 바랍니다. 지난번에 나는 내 위쳐 팬픽은 모두 각자 독립적으로 즐겁게 읽을 수도 있지만, 각 이야기 마다 진전이 있기 때문에 시리즈로 읽을 수도 있다고 언급 했습니다. 게롤트는 말을 더 많이 하고, 더 장난기 많아 지고, 아마 이야기가 진행 될 수록 점 더 연약해 지는 것을 허용 할 겁니다. 그래서 이 작품에서 게롤트가 당황스럽게 달콤하다거나 지나치게 짖궂은 순간이 존재 하는 것이 합리적이지 않아 보이지는 않지만, 만약 독자 여러분이 다른 작품들을 읽지 않으셨다면, 내가 게롤트를 좀 밀어부치는 것 처럼 보일 지도 모르겠네요. 만약 그렇다면 사과 드립니다.  
> 게롤트가 야스키에르가 자신의 위로 올라간다는 것에 대한 스스로의 생각을 언급했다는 사실 또한 우연이 아닙니다. 나는 이제 막 제 첫번째 바텀!게롤트 픽을(상황이 좀 특별 하지만...XD)쓰기 시작 했거든요. 물론 바텀! 야스키에르 만큼 인기 있지 않다는 건 알고 있지만, 나는 이 글을 쓰기 시작하기 전부터 언젠가 그런 일이 일어나길 원한 다는 것을 알고 있었습니다. 네번이나 썼으면 이제 시작 할 때가 된 것 같아요.  
> 마지막 대화는 원래 여자가 아닌 남자들을 유혹 하는 것 때문에 게롤트가 언짢아 하는 것과, 섹스를 먼저 시작 하지 않는 게롤트의 경향에 대한 언급을 했었습니다만, 너무 많은 (일반적인 것 보다 더 XD) 대화내용이 무거워 져서 생략 했지만, 쓸지 안쓸지 모르는 미래의 소설을 위해 남겨 두기로 했습니다.  
> 또한, 나는( 최소한 텀블러 게시물이나 책에 언급된) 게롤트가 노래하는 목소리가 사랑스럽다는 것을 알고 있습니다. 나도 그 아이디어가 너무 좋아요, 그래서 내가 노래 못하는 게롤트를 써서 사람들의 바램을 망친 것도 미안 합니다. 하지만 난 그쪽을 지지합니다. 게롤트는 쓸모 없어요. XD
> 
> 아무튼, 지겨운 횡설수설은 그만 둘 게요, 당신은 더 나은 할 일이 있다고 확신 하니까요. 하지만 시간을 내어 읽어 주셔서 감사합니다.


End file.
